fan_fiction_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Road to The Unknown/Issue 18
As the group were making their preparations to leave the lodge, a mentally and physically exhausted Royce collapses onto a sofa. In his deep sleep he recalls back to the time Jason died, reliving the memory over and over. "I'm doing this for you!" a dying Jason screamed. Royce, couldn't bring himself to respond in the dream, almost feeling like he'd failed Jason as a friend. Something was different in the dream, it almost felt like everything had stopped in time as Royce could only look on to see Jason's final seconds before dying as Tanith is trying to free herself from her bounds. For what seemed forever, Selena suddenly snapped to life and approached Royce, staring at him for a few seconds she leaned and whispered into his ear... "I will find you...and I'll make sure it's fun...for one of us." she said in a sadistic tone. In that moment Royce jumped out of his sleep to hear a faint scratching at the bottom of the sofa. Peaking down he noticed the wolf puppy what had approached him after his fight, with a sigh he picked up the puppy as it furiously licked him in affection. ---- "Hey look...er, buddy?" Michael called to Ulf. He grunted in response which Michael assumed was to continue the conversation. "I don't mean to be rude, but you got a vehicle we can use? We had to dump ours because of the storm." Ulf grunts in response and points to some keys. "I'll let you find it, I have to find one of my guests." he says bluntly. Michael grabbed the keys and left the lodge to try and find the vehicle for the keys. ---- Tanith, Rayne, Gwyn and Silas were grabbing the rest of their things in preparation for leaving the lodge. "This everything?" Gwyn asked breathlessly. The trio nodded in response. "Good...er...good, how we doing on supplies?" he asked. "Well, we've got enough for a few days, but that's about it. So, if you wanna stop eating boss man, you'd better find us somewhere else when we get the fuck outta here." Silas explained. "Right...er, noted. Thank you Sean." Gwyn responded. "We're leaving tonight then?" Tanith asked. "That's the plan, don't wanna take too much of this guy's time." Gwyn replied. "Yeah, okay..." Rayne mumbled. "What was that!?" Silas snapped. "Nothin', nothing..." Rayne muttered. "Leave her alone, Sean!" Tanith snapped. "Or what? You gonna clap me!?" Silas screamed. "Am I going to what?" Tanith responded in surprise. "ENOUGH!" Gwyn commanded. "Get the rest of this shit ready, I don't want anymore arguments. Sean, come with me." Gwyn demanded. Looking at Gwyn in surprise, Silas sheepishly followed him. "What's up boss man?" Silas asked in clear satisfaction. "I don't give a shit if you think what you think, but I don't want anything pulled until we're out of here. Then I'll talk to those two about what happened, but if I find out you're starting shit. I will crack your knees open and watch you bleed to death, got it?" Gwyn snapped. Taken aback by the statement, Silas thought carefully about what he was going to say. A few moments later he simply nods in agreement. ---- Royce had been letting the puppy 'attack' him for roughly fifteen minutes, as it playfully bit him and growled at him. "I bet you'll be a right killer soon." he joked to himself. Royce wasn't a big animal lover but he still found himself quite fond of dogs. He ruffled the puppy's fur and placed it down on the ground as it ran off out of the room. Royce sat and up went to grab his gun, before looking at his arm. Pausing for a second, he runs his hand through his hair, whatever's caused this healing factor got someone he considered a close friend killed. Muttering to himself, he grabbed his gun and put his jacket back on. As he was about to leave the room, Ulf appeared in front of him and pointed to go back into the room, Royce obliged and Ulf followed, closing the door behind him. "That pup seems quite fond of you." Ulf mentioned. "Yeah, I guess." Royce responded, without making eye contact. "I have nothing against you killing one of my pack, it was you or him." "So it was." "Humour me however." Ulf suddenly said. Royce's ears perked up as he made eye contact. "You didn't seem to be too pained about being bitten in the arm." "And...?" "I'm quite curious, I've looked after the pack for years and their bites still pain me, every...single...time." "I guess it was adrenaline..." "Hmmm...I suppose it was, unless...no, nevermind that's silly to think of." "What?" "Maybe you don't feel pain, but I can't imagine that's the case, such a thing is impossible without severe damage to the body and you seem quite healthy." "Yeah..." Royce finally let out a chuckle. "Your group's getting ready to leave, you'd best meet them." "Yeah, I will." Royce agreed as he was about to leave the room. "Royce. Do you want the wolf?" Royce stopped in his tracks, unsure as to what unnerved him the most, the fact he'd ask such a question or the thought he was being completely serious. "No...thank you." "Oh, well I guess this is goodbye then." "I guess so." Royce left the room slowly picking up his pace as he met the rest of the group to leave. "We ready?" Gwyn asked. Cast Main Cast *Royce Jettingham *Tanith Rowe *Silas *Gwyn *Rayne *Straid* *Selena** *Jason Harrington** (*Does not appear) (**Flashback/dream) Supporting Cast *Michael Minor Cast *Ulf Trivia *Did this shit in like 20 minutes, BAM! Category:Riley Category:Road to The Unknown Issues Category:Road to The Unknown